


Freckles

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, Cyrus has freckles, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, TJ plays with Cyrus hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are finally having a sleepover, after planning one for months, and it turns out that overtired TJ is very touchy TJ. TJ is also surprised to learn that even after being friends for almost a year, Cyrus can still shock him.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by tumblr user: tyrus-is-endgame-no-doubt
> 
> I felt like it was time for us all to take break from the angst and let a little fluff into our lives, so I made this, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read, kudos, and/or commented on my previous fics. It means so much to me, and I am glad that you guys are enjoying them.

           TJ and Cyrus were sitting in Cyrus’ basement watching a movie. Well, TJ didn’t really think sitting was the right word for it, they were more… _lounging_. They were lounging comfortably in Cyrus’ basement, surrounded by almost every blanket and pillow in Cyrus’ house, watching a movie. They had already played ping pong, Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros earlier that evening and they had _also_ done every other classic sleepover activity that they could think of. All they had left to do now was watch the movie and eat snacks.

            They had been planning this sleepover for a very long time, but there was always something getting in the way of it happening. Whether TJ had a basketball game or Cyrus had a family function, there was never a time when they were both free. Because of this, they had never had a sleepover – despite having been friends for almost a year. But, now that they had finally found a day when they were both available, their plans for the ‘Super Sleepover Soirée’ (Cyrus had come up with the name) were finally coming into fruition, and TJ couldn’t be happier.

            At the moment, TJ and Cyrus were sitting on the floor with their backs leaned against the couch. Their shoulders were pressed together, and their legs were touching from hip to ankle. Cyrus had moved into this position, pressing their sides together, when they had started the movie. It made TJ’s heartrate pick up and his palms grow sweaty, but he was back to his regular resting self now. TJ was hoping that because Cyrus chose to be so close to him, Cyrus might like him back. TJ knew that Cyrus was gay, and he also knew that he liked Cyrus (a lot). He was also pretty sure that Cyrus knew he was gay. Combining this knowledge with how close they currently were only made TJ’s hopes rise higher. Cyrus _probably_ liked him back. Why would he press so close to TJ if he didn’t? TJ was very happy that he got to be this close to Cyrus, he just hoped that Cyrus would stay this close for the rest of the movie.

            The first week that TJ and Cyrus became friends, TJ noticed that Cyrus had a hard time staying still for extended periods of time. Unless Cyrus was _really_ comfortable, he would change his position every ten minutes. That was one of the reasons why TJ loved studying with Cyrus so much. He liked watching Cyrus lay down, roll to his side, sit up, change his sitting position, lay back down facing a different direction, et cetera, et cetera – it was probably TJ’s favourite pass-time. It was like Cyrus was so invested in his reading that he needed to move to express it.

            TJ had mostly just been watching Cyrus since they started the movie. He already knew what happened, he’d seen the movie before, but what he did _not_ know was what Cyrus’ _reactions_ to it would be. TJ was enthralled by Cyrus’ reactions; he thought that Cyrus’ face might be more interesting than anything he had ever seen in a movie. Cyrus was a very expressive person, especially with his face. TJ could always tell what Cyrus was thinking, and he found that fascinating. TJ was falling into a new pit of Cyrus related thoughts when Cyrus started shifting around and changing his position, so TJ quickly turned to face the movie (he didn’t want Cyrus to him staring).

            Cyrus tried different leg placements, moving away from TJ, and moving back towards TJ while he tried to find a more comfortable position. This lasted for about three minutes before Cyrus let out a sigh, flopped over, and placed his head on TJ’s leg.

            There were many ways that TJ had expected Cyrus to end up sitting, however he had _not_ expected Cyrus to do that. He stiffened in surprise when Cyrus’ head touched his leg, and his heartrate increased in response to their new position. He was fine with this new arrangement, more than fine actually, he just wasn’t prepared for it.

             “Is this okay?” Cyrus asked looking up at TJ inquisitively. He must have felt how tense TJ was. TJ forced himself to relax even though his heart was beating much faster than it was supposed to, and his face was warm.

            TJ cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s fine,” he said, voice cracking as he attempted to feign nonchalance. How was he supposed to be calm when Cyrus’ head was resting in his lap?

            Cyrus studied TJ’s face, as if he was searching for a sign that TJ wasn’t okay with what was happening. Seeming to find no signs of resistance, Cyrus smiled and turned his attention to the movie, cuddling into his new ‘pillow’.

            With Cyrus’ head nuzzled on his leg, TJ couldn’t think of anything else. This might be one of the best moments in his life. Cyrus’ _head_ was on _his_ leg. It was strangely comforting to have the weight of Cyrus’ head on his leg, and he felt his heartrate return to normal.

            TJ went back to watching Cyrus’ reactions to the movie, but he soon got very distracted by Cyrus’ hair. It looked so soft and he _really_ wanted to touch it. His hand slowly reached towards Cyrus’ hair and began playing with it. It was as soft as it looked, but TJ was worried that Cyrus might be weirded out by TJ touching his hair. Heck, even TJ was weirded out by it because he didn’t remember consciously telling his hand to do that.

            “That feels nice, keep doing it please,” Cyrus mumbled, snuggling closer to TJ’s leg.

            TJ felt his heartrate pick up again at Cyrus’ words. He was still slightly concerned over the lack of control he had over his hand, but it seemed like overtired, touchy TJ was doing something right, so he kept playing with Cyrus’ hair. It was criminally soft, and all TJ could think about was how nice running his fingers through it felt.

            They were half way through the movie when Cyrus paused it and started moving to get off of TJ. TJ had to stop himself from grabbing Cyrus’ hand to keep Cyrus on his lap a little bit longer. He was so _comfortable_ , and he _really_ didn’t want Cyrus to leave his spot. Cyrus must have noticed the disappointed look on TJ’s face, because he smiled softly at him and said, “I’m just going to go upstairs to get ready for bed, I’ll be right back,” before heading towards the stairs. “There’s a bathroom down here you can use to get ready,” he added as an afterthought.

            “Underdog, I’ve been here before you know,” TJ replied teasingly. Cyrus just waved his hand, too tired to respond, and continued up the stairs. TJ rushed to his bag after Cyrus disappeared behind the door, grabbing his stuff to get ready for bed. He finished in record time (his mom would be proud). He wanted to be in the same position that he was in when Cyrus left so that when Cyrus got back, he would hopefully lay down on TJ’s legs again.

            Cyrus finally came back down the stairs and TJ held his breath nervously, wondering if Cyrus would lay on him again. When Cyrus reached where he was sitting before, he flopped down, placed his head on TJ’s lap, and started reaching for the remote. TJ let out a sigh of relief as the comforting weight of Cyrus’ head on his leg returned.

            TJ turned his attention to Cyrus’ face once again and was shocked for the second time that night. This time it was _not_ because Cyrus was laying on him, _this time_ it was because TJ could see _freckles_ dotting Cyrus’ cheeks and the bridge of his nose, spreading across his face in the most beautiful patterns. After TJ got over the shock of seeing _Cyrus_ with _freckles_ , he became confused. He knew for a _fact_ that Cyrus had not had these freckles earlier tonight, so where had they come from? Freckles don’t just _appear_ in the space of ten minutes. TJ stared at Cyrus’ face, slowly moving his hands to touch Cyrus’ cheeks, trying to get a better look. He traced his thumb across the flow of the freckles on Cyrus’ face, starting on the bridge of Cyrus’ nose, down his cheekbones, and then up to his forehead. They were real freckles, so where had they been before?

            “Umm, TJ?” Cyrus asked quietly, breaking TJ out of the spell that had been holding him to Cyrus’ face, “Not that I’m not enjoying this but, uh, why are you touching my face?”

            TJ felt himself flush and quickly took his hands off of Cyrus’ face, realizing that what he had been doing was a bit more intrusive than playing with Cyrus’ hair, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just, I wasn’t really thinking, and my hands just did it on their own. That was weird wasn’t it.” TJ rushed out covering his face, ashamed. He couldn’t just touch people’s faces! That was weird and intrusive! Just because TJ liked Cyrus didn’t mean Cyrus liked TJ too.

            “I mean it _was_ kind of weird, but… I didn’t mind it,” Cyrus said softly, interrupting TJ’s spiraling negative thoughts, “I just wanted to know why,” he added, looking up at TJ.

            TJ didn’t really know how to explain his thoughts, so he said the first thing that came to mind, “Freckles,” he said quickly and then blushed. Really? All he could think to say was freckles?

            “What?” Cyrus looked confused.

            “I, uhm, I didn’t know you had freckles, so I, well, I just wanted to… touch them? Sorry I just… they looked so nice and, uh, yeah, sorry,” TJ trailed off, his face felt very warm.

            “You thought they looked nice?” Cyrus asked, smiling.

            “Well, yeah. I love freckles. Every boy I’ve ever liked had freckles,” TJ said quickly, blushing when he realized that he had just inadvertently told Cyrus about his crush on him.

            Cyrus was blushing now too, “You like boys?” he asked.

            TJ nodded, “I thought you knew… I don’t exactly try to hide it,”

            “I didn’t, but I’m glad that you told me,” Cyrus said, smiling. TJ still couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cyrus’ freckles. He didn’t think he would _ever_ get used to them, “You can keep touching them if you want, it felt kind of nice,” Cyrus said shyly, still blushing.

            TJ’s face lit up with a smile and he moved his hands back to Cyrus’ face, tracing gentle patterns and connecting his freckles into different constellations, “How did I not know you had freckles?” TJ mumbled, mostly to himself, still tracing patterns on Cyrus’ cheeks.

            “I cover them up,” Cyrus said quietly, “Actually… the first day we met was the first time I did it, and I’ve done it ever since,”

            “Why would you want to do that? They’re so beautiful,” TJ said, staring reverently at Cyrus’ cheeks. Cyrus’ blush grew darker.

            “I never liked them,” Cyrus shrugged, “So I used makeup to pretend I didn’t have them,”

            TJ was shocked, “Why didn’t you like them?” TJ had always loved freckles, and even though Cyrus had been cute before TJ saw his freckles, TJ thought Cyrus looked even cuter with freckles than he did without them.

            “Some kid bullied me about them. It’s been an insecurity ever since,” Cyrus shrugged again.

            TJ felt his heart sink, hearing that Cyrus was insecure about something that TJ thought made him even more beautiful, “I wish I could go back in time and stop that kid from ever bullying you. You are so… beautiful. Inside and out, especially with your freckles,” TJ said. He couldn’t help but think that if that kid _hadn’t_ bullied Cyrus, _he_ wouldn’t have been deprived of Cyrus’ freckles for so long.

            Cyrus was blushing even harder now, “You are so sweet,” he said quietly, “Can I tell you something?” Cyrus asked, voice barely above a whisper as he looked up at TJ.

            “Anything,” TJ replied, meeting Cyrus’ gaze, TJ could get lost in those eyes.

            “I really like you TJ,” Cyrus said quietly. TJ felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest, could it be? Cyrus likes him back? “I like you in a gay way, just so we’re clear,” Cyrus added cheekily. TJ felt like his heart might just explode.

            This felt like a dream, but TJ knew it wasn’t because there was no way he could have come up with this on his own, “I like you in a gay way too,” he said softly, beaming at Cyrus.

            Cyrus smiled widely, “So, does this mean that we can be boyfriends now?” Cyrus asked.

            “I think that could be arranged,” TJ replied, smiling right back.

            With that, Cyrus pressed play on their movie. TJ felt incredibly content being all cuddled up with Cyrus. Cyrus’ head was in TJ’s lap, and one of TJ’s hands was playing with Cyrus’ hair while his other hand was tracing Cyrus’ freckles. TJ decided that this was the best way to watch a movie, and he couldn’t help but hope that this was just the first of many movie nights spent in this exact position.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all, I have literally written and rewritten this fic three times. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to tell the story, but I am finally happy with what I've got. Also I did totally make it 2222 words on purpose because it's just such a satisfying number you know?
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr/send in prompts, my tumblr is the same as it is on here ( justkimberley )
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Please kudos and leave a comment if you want to, they literally make me so happy.


End file.
